Colección
by ddeiSmile
Summary: Tortura. Eso significaba ella en su vida, una total y completa tortura en la cual estaba dispuesto a someterse.


Naruto Copyright © Masashi Kishimoto  
**!**advertencia: Lime/Lemon«Falta de coherencia.  
**!**dedicado: **Derama17**.

**

* * *

**

**Colección**►  
—_Autor: ddeıS_—

* * *

Existían muchas cosas en la vida de Suigetsu que _debían_ significar _algo_.

...Debía, sí.

Sin embargo no gustaba de tomarle demasiada importancia a ciertos asuntos, por no decir que todo le daba igual.

Pero desde el momento en que Sasuke lo liberó él decidió que el Uchiha _importaría_. Y sólo él. Su lealtad se volcó violentamente y tomó como sentido de vida ayudarlo a cumplir su venganza. _Para pasar el rato y demás_.

Pero nada era perfecto.

Ella tenía que llegar a fastidiarle el momento.

Todo lo que era costumbre se convirtió en un tortuoso y descarado revuelto porque ella —aparte de Sasuke— comenzó a significar _algo_ y eso no estaba en sus planes.

Sí, la veía como su bote de basura, donde desechaba sus bromas, insultos y molestias pero algo era algo.

Y no le agradaba.

Sobre todo desde el momento en que Sasuke pareció tomar más importancia que él. Y sintió _envidia_.

Muy leve, claro. Pero allí estaba presente, latiendo en cada vena sobresaliente de su piel. Estrujando su estomago cada vez que ella se arrastraba por el Uchiha haciendo gala de su insufrible personalidad. Agobiando su mente que de por sí odiaba pensar demasiado.

—Sasuke, ¿No tienes frío?

El moreno no le respondió y Karin se volvió abatida sin poder abrazarlo. Suigetsu sonrió socarronamente apoyándose de forma despreocupada en uno de los árboles, se detuvo frente a él ladeando su cuerpo.

—¿De qué te ríes, estúpido?

—De lo ridícula que eres

Frunció el ceño aún más y alzó el puño frustrada.

—Métete en tus asuntos, cara de pez.

—Me meteré en lo que quiera —gruñó esquivando un golpe de su parte—, deja lo rogona, bruja.

—Piérdete, imbécil.

—Basta —habló autoritario el Uchiha.

Ambos se detuvieron más no apartaron la mirada en una lucha silenciosa hasta que Suigetsu sonrió.

Sentía envidia de Sasuke pues él quería la atención de la pelirroja.

Pero era en momentos como aquellos en los que Sasuke hablaba y ella sólo se concentraba en irradiarle todo su odio a él y sólo a él y sabía que Karin le pertenecía.

La envidia se borraba dándole paso a una enfermiza posesión.

* * *

**Invidia**┐

* * *

Ira. Irrefutable y carcómelo odio. Asco, frustración, deseo, pasión.

¡_Dios_!

Lo odiaba, odiaba cada sensación que Suigetsu causaba en ella.

No quería sentirse así. No Dios, no.

Pero era inevitable. Le mataba el incesante cosquilleo y sus pensamientos simultáneos.

Ante ella Sasuke se desvestía y sin embargo no podía mirarlo, Suigetsu la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y sus ojos que la miraban con un destello de seducción, como si deseara que ella sucumbiera ante él.

Se separó ante el repentino beso que él le había obligado, uno donde la hizo estremecer y jadear, calentando cada resquicio de piel que quedara expuesta a sus caricias desinhibidas.

El temor la corroe mientras todo el odio se transforma —espontáneamente— en una atracción desquiciante y ante ésa verdad lo golpeo para traerse a sí misma a la realidad.

Y Suigetsu lo sabe.

—Que problema —bisbisó en un tono carente de preocupación—, ahora te deseo como a nada.

Los colores no se le fueron a la cara, sino al cerebro en un potente dolor de cabeza mientras se estremecía negándose a darle lo que quería.

—Muérete —respondió asqueada.

—Me deseas —afirmó.

_Sí.  
_  
—No.

—Quiero hacerte el amor.

Por favor, _sí_.

Nadie le había hecho el amor jamás. Odiaba desear que él se lo hiciera.

Odiaba realizar que realmente —mientras él se bañaba junto a Sasuke regalándole miradas escurridizas donde demandaba una respuesta— ella estaba sucumbiendo ante el deseo que Suigetsu le despertaba.

Pura y pecaminosa ira.

* * *

**Ira**┐

* * *

Arriba, se dijo.

Vamos, si podía, claro que sí.

...No, realmente no.

Los ruidos lejanos y huecos se le antojaron irritantes. Nadie podía callarse y dejar de existir. Ni siquiera quería imaginarse la hora porque entonces empeoraría sus animos y no era bueno despertar enfurruñado porque Sasuke lo estaría el triple y no había nada peor que tragarte el mal humor.

Respiró con parsimonia incapaz de abrir sus ojos.

_Ah_. Quería dormir.

Pero no podía. Ahora estaba despierto lo que significaba que no caería de nuevo, levantarse tampoco era una opción. Y se encontró con la peor encrucijada de su vida:

Hacer o no hacer.

El 'no' le daba un toque tan suculento a la palabra hacer que se inclinó por ésa opción.

—Cara de pez, arriba.

No necesitó abrir sus ojos para ver a Karin con los brazos en jarra y el ceño fruncido. Espero pacientemente a que ella volviera a hablar y se acercara para asestarle un golpe.

Se contuvo a insultarla esbozando una sonrisa tras su suspiro de frustración. Los pasos resueltos se escucharon hasta situarse a un lado de él.

—¡Eh, imbécil!

Se inclinó y lo zarandeó con suavidad.

—Estúpido dientes de tiburón.

Alzó su mano para golpearlo pero su muñeca fue tomada con fuerza y sin poder reaccionar terminó bajo las sábanas siendo abrazada por él.

—Cállate zanahoria.

Ella se removió inquieta por el calor que el cuerpo de Suigetsu le brindaba junto a una comodidad adictiva.

No le molestaría despertar así.

—Sasuke nos está esperando —refunfuñó.

Suigetsu suspiró mientras se hundía en sus cabellos.

Qué fácil era caer lascivamente en la pereza.

* * *

**Acidia**┐

* * *

Quería más.

Más de sus gritos, más de sus golpes, más de su atención, más de su pasión.

Quería sus verdades y sus mentiras, los gruñidos e insultos, deseaba todo de Karin. Enloquecerla no tendría precio, sobre todo si ella era de él y así quería que fuera; morderla, lamerla, chuparla. Lo quería todo.

—Sasuke va a llegar —jadeó.

Él lo sabía pero no quería detenerse, no ahora que ella había aceptado estar con él. Tenían ésa cama de hotel para los dos y quería más.

Su erección picaba ardiente contra su vientre mientras sus labios besaban los contrarios, las lenguas se degustaban mientras las manos exploraban.

Bendito calor.

Karin alzó sus caderas queriendo sentirlo _más_, y apretó entre sus manos las nalgas de él sintiéndose extremadamente avariciosa.

Ante el gesto el peliblanco la copió, apoderándose con placer de sus pechos.

Mordió su cuello marcándola mientras se colaba bajo la camisa de ella acariciando su abdomen.

La pelirroja jaló sus cabellos.

—Dios, Suigetsu, te necesito...

Tras ésas palabras sintieron el chakra de Jûgo y Sasuke, Suigetsu brincó cayendo de bruses contra el suelo.

Miró a su alrededor notando que estaba en medio de bosque. Sin cama ni Karin.

Suigetsu se reincorporó encontrando que Sasuke ya había partido junto al resto. Gruñó con una erección entre las piernas.

—Jodido Sasuke —suspiró—, Y jodido sueño.

* * *

**Avaritia**┐

_**

* * *

**_

_Fin_**

* * *

**

**Aquí**: Ehr… Ok, explico. En un principio pensaba hacer los 'Siete pecados capitales del SuiKa'

…De allí que haga referencia a la pereza, ira, avaricia y envidia. Pero el resto no me resultó y me desanime tanto que decidí borrarlos. Pero estos cuatro drabbles que estoy uniendo en una 'colección' me gustaron mucho, así que no pude deshacerme de ellos. Soy yo o Sasuke tiene más protagonismo que la csm. Los nombres además estan en latín.


End file.
